1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of sub-surface irrigation systems, and more particularly, to an irrigation system which can be readily secured to a standard conduit mounted or positioned in the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional sub-surface irrigation systems modify a conventional conduit through which water flows. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,631, nozzles are spaced along a conduit and a flap integrally formed with the conduit are used to cover the outlet water nozzles. Thus, when the conduit is buried, the flaps can be used to protect the nozzles and prevent the nozzles from being clogged with earth. Water will flow freely and not be obstructed by the flap. However, such an arrangement requires modification of the conduit itself.
Other similar arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,233 which utilizes a swatch which is wrapped around the conduit to shield the nozzle from against the entry of dirt as well as to spread water over a slightly greater area that would be accomplished if the swatch were not wrapped around the nozzle.
Other known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,302,408; 3,426,544; 3,333,422; 3,518,831; 3,292,378; 3,442,087; and 4,577,997.
The present invention utilizes a drip emitter which can be easily coupled to a conventional conduit. Should the drip emitter or the connecter coupling the drip emitter to the conduit fail, these items can be easily replaced.